


Worth It

by JennywithWings (suchasillymoose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Embarrassed Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean, very brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasillymoose/pseuds/JennywithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an embarrassing moment in class and Dean comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea that I just couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it one day. Short and sweet, though I have contemplated expanding the story if I get inspired. 
> 
> Cas and Dean are both seniors in high school and are both 18.

Castiel Novak entered the classroom and took his seat in the back and waited. This was his favorite class, solely because Dean Winchester sat next to him. They weren't friends, really. Dean was a popular athlete with a reputation for being a ladies man, and Castiel was just the weird, quiet, new senior who didn't have any friends. But Dean was always nice to Castiel, shooting him an occasional smile or wave, and those small gestures would make Castiel's day just a bit more bearable.

Castiel had just started at this school 2 months ago, and he mostly kept to himself. No one really noticed him, but at least he hadn't drawn the attention of any bullies yet. He was used to being a loner, he'd always been fairly awkard and shy, even at his old school. He'd had a few people that were kind to him, but no one ever seemed willing to try to get to know the quiet dark-haired boy. At this new school, he rarely spoke at all, only when called on by a teacher. He was trying to just hold on and make it til graduation.

Castiel's breath caught when Dean suddenly sauntered into the room. He tried not to stare, but Dean was just so beautiful. He was tall, muscular, with light brown softly spiked hair, bowed legs, a dusting of freckles on his face, and the most stunning green eyes Castiel had ever seen.

Those eyes now scanned the room, finally landing on Castiel's, and Dean's face broke into a huge smile. Castiel was too embarrassed at being caught staring that he blushed and looked away without smiling back. He ran his hand nervously through his messy hair, knowing it was probably sticking up in a million directions, and looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, but he'd long ago given up on getting it to lie flat. He stared at his desk and didn't see the smile fall from Dean's face, or his look of disappointment.

A moment later, Cas heard Dean slide into the desk next to his, and listened to Dean shuffling around, getting situated in his seat. He glanced up slightly, and Dean said, “Hey Cas.”

Castiel was a bit surprised. He didn't think Dean had ever actually spoken to him before, and the nickname made butterflies erupt in his stomach. But he realized he had better say something back, and quickly.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, wincing internally at how rough his voice sounded. He summoned up all his bravery and looked up at Dean, finding Dean looking at him with those sparkling eyes. Dean smiled again, and something about it made Castiel's toes curl. He shyly smiled back at Dean, which seemed to make Dean beam at him even more.

Just then, the teacher came in, grumbling and muttering to himself, so both boys turned their attention to the front. Castiel couldn't seem to shake off his reaction to Dean's attention, though. The butterflies were still dancing a samba in his stomach, and to his mortification, he had grown a little hard in his pants. He silently cursed his body and his teenaged libido. He knew he was very on edge, he had been since he woke up that morning with a raging erection and crisp memories of a dream involving Dean. He hadn't gotten to the point of it being a “wet” dream, and he was too embarrassed about having a sex dream about Dean to take care of the boner while conscious. He knew Dean would be repulsed if he knew that he had starred in Castiel's fantasies, so, filled with guilt, he'd taken a cold shower and willed his swollen cock to go down.

He'd been fine up until now, but the way Dean had been smiling at him brought back memories from the dream, and also Castiel's hard-on. Now the quiet boy was super aware of Dean next to him. Every small movement as he shifted in his seat, where his hands were, how he smelled… it was driving Castiel to distraction. He wriggled a bit in his seat, but the resulting friction on his crotch made the whole situation worse, and he inhaled sharply at the feeling. He was just grateful that he was wearing an oversized sweater that hid the large bulge in his jeans.

He tried to focus on anything but Dean, but right then, Dean reached over and touched Castiel's arm and said in a low voice, “Hey man, are you ok?”

Castiel did his best not to moan at the touch, and managed a gruff, “Yes, I'm fine.”

Dean shrugged and let go of Castiel's arm.

Cas was just starting to control his thoughts and calm his arousal down, when Dean dropped his pencil. It rolled off the far side of his desk and onto the floor a few feet away. Dean grumbled and slid his chair back getting up and going to retrieve it. Castiel watched him. He watched as Dean squatted down, he watched as Dean's jeans slid down, and his shirt hiked up as Dean reached for the pencil. He saw his bare skin, and the slightest bit of asscrack.

His erection, that had been beginning to wilt, suddenly was back with a vengeance. Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Dean's backside for what felt like years. Wait, why was Dean taking so long to pick up a pencil? Castiel tore his eyes away from that gorgeous ass and looked up a bit, only to see Dean looking over his shoulder, watching him. When their eyes met, Dean gave Castiel the most flirtatious smile Castiel had ever seen, and winked seductively.

Castiel was so taken aback that he jerked roughly, causing his crotch to rub hard against the bottom of the desk. That was it, Castiel came right there, thrown over the edge into a powerful orgasm. He let out a tiny grunt, but otherwise kept silent, squeezing his eyes shut, hands gripping the sides of his desk, and riding the waves of ecstasy in a fog.

As the fog lifted, mortification quickly set in. Castiel wanted to die. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought, beginning to panic. He had just come in his pants, in the middle of class, because Dean Winchester winked at him. If he could have called down an angel of the lord to smite him on the spot, he would have.

He was afraid to open his eyes, terrified that other people had noticed, and would be looking at him in disgust. His face was so hot and flushed, he felt like he may burst into flame, and his stomach was churning with anxiety and shame. He opened his right eye a crack, and peered around, ready to flee from the school and never return, graduation be damned.

Some higher power did indeed seem to be watching out for Castiel, for no one appeared to have noticed anything amiss. He opened his eyes all the way, and saw that, to his left, Dean was still crouched on the ground. Castiel turned slowly, and saw Dean staring at him, mouth hanging open. But the look on his face was not disgust, it was pure shock. Dean knew exactly what had happened. Before Castiel could even begin to figure out what to do, Dean had quickly stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and oddly holding it in font of him.

“Mr. Singer!”

The teacher turned around from where he'd been writing on the board. 'What is it Winchester?”

“Cas, er, Castiel, isn't feeling very good, can I help him get to the nurse's office?”

Mr. Singer eyed Castiel's red and sweaty face for a second before nodding. “Yeah, just take all your stuff, period's almost over. Dean quickly grabbed all his books and Castiel's up in one arm, grabbing the flushed boy by the elbow and pulling him up with the arm holding his jacket. He threw his arm around the shorter boy's waist, so that his jacket was inconspicuously covering Castiel's front, and steered him through the door.

"Wha- What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel sputtered desperately as Dean pulled him down the hall.

Dean didn't say anything, he just continued to drag Castiel along til they came to the farthest bathroom, the one no one really used because it was so out of the way. Once inside, Castiel just stood there, dumbfounded, as Dean bolted the door shut.

“Holy shit man, that was like the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life,” Dean blurt out. “I have the biggest chubby right now.”

Castiel turned crimson and said, “You knew what happened? Oh my god I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry! Thank you for getting me out of there, though, that was very kind of you- wait. What? You have a...”

“Cas, I didn't really do it to be kind. I mean, I did, but also because of this.” He gestured down at his crotch and Castiel saw that there was a very prominent bulge there. He gulped and moved his eyes back to Dean's face.

Dean flushed. “Hey I'm sorry, you do probably want to uh… clean up a bit? Why don't you go in there and do that… I'll be right back, ok? Don't leave or anything.”

Castiel nodded and stumbled into closest stall. He heard Dean leave as he locked the door. He unbuttoned his jeans, and peeled down his soaked boxers. At least it hadn't gotten onto his jeans. But the wetness was going to be very uncomfortable for the rest of the day. He wiped away as much as he could, then grimaced as he pulled them back up, the cold wet feeling was awful. Just as he was contemplating removing his underwear completely, even though he hated going commando, the door banged open again. Castiel tensed, but then he heard the lock being turned again, and Dean's voice saying, “Cas? Are you ok?” He sounded out of breath.

“Yes, Dean, I'm fine.”

“Well, look, I just ran down to my gym locker. Here.” A unopened package of boxer briefs was thrust over the door, and Castiel took it. Dean went on, “I usually keep spare clothes and boxers here for when I get too sweaty and gross at practice, I had these brand new ones, and I thought you could use 'em. I mean, I guess it's weird to wear another dude's underwear, but they are brand new... You're pretty much the same size as me, but they should be okay. I mean, you're a little shorter, but you've got thick thighs and... uh, never mind. You want them?”

“Uh, yes, thank you, Dean, I truly appreciate it. Give me a minute to change.” He pulled an orange pair out and thrust the package back over the door for Dean to take.

"Ah, you took the orange ones. Good, I don't like them anyway," Dean chuckled.

There was a slightly awkward silence as Cas changed, tossing his old underwear into the trash. When he emerged from the stall, he looked at Dean bashfully. “Thank you, Dean. No one else at this school even speaks to me. Thank you for helping me.”

Dean smiled, “Well, it was kinda my fault...” His face paled as a thought occurred to him. “Oh my god. I- I just kind of assumed since you were staring at me like that…I thought you were looking at my ass... shit...”

“No, it was you, Dean," Cas admitted, defeated. He'd just alienated the one person in the school that was kind to him. Dean would be disgusted and never speak to him again. "I'm so sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I'm so mortified, I didn't mean for that to happen I just...”

Dean cut him off, “No! It doesn't, Cas. Uh, I got hard watching you. I liked it. A lot. I mean, I've, uh, had a crush on you practically since you started here.”

Castiel gaped at him. “You've had a crush on ME? That's not even possible. I always hear people talking about all the girls you're with. And I'm just… nothing.”

Dean looked a little angry. “You're not nothing, Cas. I'm sorry that you've been made to believe that, but you're not. I guess I've been a little nervous to talk to you, or I would have much sooner. I thought you were too good for me. I never see you talk to anyone, and I thought that was by your choice. Like, you looked down on the rest of us because you're so smart, and gorgeous, and adorable. It never occurred to me that you… you… God, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you felt like you were alone.”

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, his face filled with wonder. “Dean, don't be sorry. You're one of the most popular kids here. I never would have expected you to even look at me twice, but you always smiled or waved at me. It always made my day better when you'd do that.”

Dean just smiled, his cheeks reddening slightly. “Yeah, well, I told you… I've had a thing for you since I first saw you. I just didnt' think I stood a chance. And I didn't want to offend you if you didn't swing that way.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, studying Dean. “What I said before, though. I've only been here 2 months, and I've head all about your numerous hook-ups. You're legendary.”

Dean shifted around, looking uncomfortable. “Ok. I'm gonna tell you something that no one knows. No one. Not even my little brother Sammy, and I usually tell him everything.”

Cas just stared at him, nodding slightly to encourage Dean to continue.

Dean took a deep breath.

“I'm gay. I've known for awhile know, like since I was 14. I kept waiting to get interested in girls, like everyone kept saying was gonna happen. But it didn't. But I did start to notice certain boys, like, thinking they were cute or whatever. But I was terrified to tell anyone. I didn't want to be made fun of, and while I think my mom and Sam would be ok with it, my dad is kind of old fashioned. No, I take that back, it's not 'old fashioned', it's being ignorant and homophobic. But he'll make jokes about someone being a fag or something, or other rude-ass jokes about gay people, and I don't want him to think of me like that. I know it's dumb, but I'm just scared.”

Castiel was silent, just looking at Dean, listening, so Dean continued.

“So, a couple years ago when all my buddies started dating, and getting on my case about why I hadn't asked anyone out, I didn't know what to do, I know it's shallow, but I love being one of the popular kids, and I didn't want to screw up my reputation around here. I thought about just asking some girl out, but I couldn't do that to someone. It would have been a dick move to make her think I like her when I really don't, then there's the whole thing of having to like, kiss her and whatever, and I REALLY didn't want to do that.

“So I told my friends that none of the girls here interested me, and they kind of took that as there were girls at other schools that DID, so I didn't correct them. They assumed that I was screwing around with all these girls from other schools, towns, whatever, and I didn't exactly do anything to convince them otherwise. I started making up wild stories about all these chicks and what I did with them. So my 'cool guy' rep was still intact, and they left me alone about it. They never expected to see me with a girlfriend because I always bragged about being a 'love em and leave em' guy. It was all cool until you came in, with your messy hair and stupidly blue eyes. I've been getting so bad, my friends have been noticing me staring at you. Shit. This is embarrassing. I just told my crush not only that I have a crush on him, but that I'm gay, and you are probably totally freaked out right now. I'l just… go...”

“Dean, wait.” Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean by the arm to stop him from leaving.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Thank you for telling me all that. I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide yourself all this time. It must be hard. I, on the other hand, haven't given much thought to dating, relationships, sex… at all. Until recently.”

“Really? What changed?”

Castiel contemplated. He didn't think Dean would lie to him about having a crush. He decided to be brave for once and tease Dean.

“Well, I met someone.”

“Oh? Hot?”

“Gorgeous, so so beautiful. Way beyond pretty. And an outstanding body, too.”

Dean's face had fallen. “Oh. She sounds great. Does she go to this school?”

“Yes. He does.”

“Who is it? Sorry, never mind, you don't have to tell me. Wait. What? Did you say HE? But, it sounded like you were describing a girl. 'Beautiful'? 'Gorgeous'?”

“Dean. I'm talking about you. After what happened in class, I would have thought you'd figured that one out.”

Dean smiled, and he looked so hopeful. “Really? Well, I didn't want to assume. Or get my hopes up.”

“This is kind of difficult for me. I wasn't lying when I said I've never been interested in anyone before this. I thought I may be asexual, actually. But then I saw you when I started here, and I started having all kinds of… thoughts. I just thought someone like you would never be interested in someone like me.” Cas stared at the floor, wrapping his arms around himself.

Dean stepped closer and tugged Cas' arms down, and wrapped his own arms around Cas' neck. He said, “I know we don't really know each other, but I already think you're awesome. I want to get to know you. All of you. Will you… will you go out with me?”

Cas pulled back a bit and gave Dean a confused look. “I'd absolutely love that. But, you said no one knows you're gay. I really like you, but I don't want to be a dirty secret, hidden away while I hear you and the rest of the school talking about about the girls you're sleeping with, even if I know it's not true.”

“No way, I don't want that, either. I've been thinking a lot lately about coming out. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I think it's time, no matter what my father thinks. Or anyone else. I've been this fake Dean way too long. I was putting it off because I'm scared. But I want the world to know that you're with me. I can do it. Any crap I have to deal with... it's totally worth it if I get a chance to be with you. Man, I can't believe you actually like me back. It's like a dream.”

“A wet dream.”

Dean burst out laughing, “ I can't believe you said that, you big dork.” He wheezed for several minutes before getting himself under control.

"And Dean, any embarrassment I went though today was worth it, because it means I get a chance to be with you."

Dean grinned, "Castiel Novak, would you be my boyfriend, and help me come out?”

“Absolutely.” Castiel's blinding smile lit up the room.


End file.
